To Trust Our Hearts
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: Riku and Sora return to Radiant Garden to save it's inahbitants from the returning Orginization XIII, but will Sora learn to trust his heart, and believe in his feelings for Cloud? Minor Shounenai.
1. It All Began With A Letter

**Yumeki:** CHAA! First Fanfiction/Yaoi EVA!

**Zexion:** And if you appreciate you're eyes, don't read.

**Yumeki:** Uhhh... DAMMIT DEMYX! Way to put a damper on my spirits gg

**Zexion:** If this sucks ass, blame her, not me.

**Yumeki:** TT Just read the disclaimer.

**Zexion: ** **pulls out a crumpled piece of paper **Yumeki doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, let's just say, it wouldn't be so PG, and a lot less politically correct. All characters belong to Square Enix and such. Light Shounen-ai. As in, Boy Love, guys kissing other guys. You know the drill. Don't like? Don't read. Or I sick Demyx on you. **pats Demyx's head lovingly ** Now, on with the chapter.

**To Trust Our Hearts.**

_It All Began With a Letter._

King Mickey's letter had started it all. He wanted them to go to Radiant Garden as fast as they could.

_- - - - - -_

"_Riku? What is it?"_

"_A letter from the King."_

"_Another quest?"_

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I need you all to return to Radiant Garden. I never thought this would happen, but it has. Radiant Garden and it's inhabitants are in grave danger. I thought that we had seen the last of the Organization, but it appears I was wrong. They have returned. Somehow, they were able to recuperate and come back in full force. Please, as soon as you read this letter, go to Radiant Garden. Leon will update you there. Use the Gummi Ship, which should be somewhere on your island. Be careful, all of you._

"_Riku... This sounds bad. Should we really risk Kairi coming?"_

"_Hey! I'm _right _here. I'm a big girl! I can fight for myself!"_

"_True enough. But you didn't face Organization XIII. They won't go easy."_

"_Riku's right! We wouldn't want to lose you again."_

"_Fine. I give. But you boys had _better_ come back safely."_

_- - - - - -_

Sora looked out the window of the Gummi Ship. He hadn't known that Destiny Islands were so far from Radiant Garden. He was bouncing in his seat, like a kid, impatiently waiting for the two of them to get there. Riku laughed, watching the brunette from the driver's seat. "What'cha so exited about, Sora?"

Sora turned around, gazing at the silver-haired boy. He smiled. "We get to see everyone again! Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid... Cloud." he said, pausing for a moment, his brow furrowing in thought. No, they probably wouldn't see Cloud. He'd probably be out looking for Sephiroth. Sora shook his head and continued his exited bouncing. "I really can't wait Riku!"

Riku laughed again, and focused on getting them to Radiant Garden.

- - - - - -

After a shaky landing, Riku and Sora had arrived at their destination, and were shocked at the sight that greeted them. Everything was torn apart, as if a huge war had occurred in recent days. Nothing looked as it had last time Sora had been there. He was thinking that they may have come to the wrong place, when a low whisper was heard.

"Hey, back here. In the Bailey!"

The brunette turned around, to see a scarred face with a wary look plastered on it. "Leon!" He shouted exuberantly, before the man could place a hand over the boys mouth.

"Riku, keep quiet and come with me to Merlin's. And shut that loud mouth up. We'll be heard if he continues making all that racket."

- - - - - -

Inside the old wizard's house, Sora and Riku were finally able to breathe, without Leon ragging on them. The man sat in one of the less cluttered chairs, staring some of Aerith's tea. He placed the cup on a table beside him, and looked at the two expectant teens before him. He sighed, clasping his hands together, and resting his chin on them. "As you two have no doubt been told, the Organization has returned. They are the reason for the condition of Radiant Garden."

Sora's jaw dropped, an aghast look on his face. "But what would they do that?" he gestured to the door. "What do they want?"

Leon was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of an overly non chalant voice. "They're here for the heart of this world. How they plan on getting it, I don't know."

Riku and Sora both whirled around to see Cloud leaning against the threshold of Merlin's front door. The blond's eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed over his chest, in a subconscious attempt to keep people out of his personal affairs. Sora was absolutely thrilled, but then a thought struck him. "What happened to Sephiroth, _Cloud_?" He said, dragging out the name, putting a whine on it.

"Childish as always I see. Nice to see you too Sora." He said, walking forward and ruffling the kid's spiky locks. Sora stuck out his tongue, and watched the blond as he sat down, and help himself to some tea. "Sephiroth is the least of my problems, with this place in not but ruins. Riku, I see you've come too, but... Where's the girl Sora was so obsessed over?" Cloud said, putting a playful bite on the word "obsessed". He chuckled a bit, waiting for Sora to explode.

And explode Sora did. "I was so NOT obsessed! You'd be worried if Aerith was in trouble, wouldn't you!?" He shouted angrily, standing up and shaking a defiant fist.

Riku sighed and sat Sora back down. "Chill, Sora!" The silver-haired teen turned to Cloud. "We decided to leave Kairi at home. The way King Mickey put it, this sounded really dangerous."

Leon nodded. "It is. These Nobodies mean business. Now, we need too..."

As Leon went over the plan of attack, Sora felt his eyes drawn to Cloud. He stared for a while, then thought slowly, _God, when did Cloud get so... Ewwww!! I did not just start to think that Cloud looks hot! Oh no! Now I actually did! But aren't I supposed to live happily ever after with Kairi or something? I'm not supposed to be fancying guys! _Sora was freaking out, and began playing and fiddling with the necklace he wore.

It was then that Cloud's blue eyes met with Sora's equally blue ones. Cloud quirked an eyebrow, and Sora nearly had a panic attack from the way his mind responded to that. Quickly trying to cover up his thoughts, the brunette playfully stuck out his tongue.

_What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be with Kairi, right... _Right

**End Chapter 1**

**Yumeki:** BAH! Finished! **puts on sunglasses and struts around like a movie star **

**Zexion:** I fully expected you to be whining and crying about how bad it is.

**Yumeki:** Whaaaaat? Is it really bad? D: Noes... gg

**Zexion: **Wanna prove me wrong?

**Yumeki:** Then please review! I will have Luxord bake you some cookies! 3


	2. Avoiding The Problem

**Yumeki:** Oooookay. Here we go with the next chapter.

**Zexion:** Don't you think you should wait and get more reviews?

**Yumeki:** I probably should, but if I do, well... I'd forget. u.u;

**Zexion:** **head/desk**

**Yumeki:** Oh hush you. Now read the disclaimer!

**Zexion: **** clears throat **Okay. Characters do not belong to Yumeki. If they did, Kingdom Hearts would definitely not be so PG, and really wouldn't be as politically correct. **WARNING:** This story contains SHOUNEN AI. That means guys like other guys. Don't like? Don't read. Or I could always sick Demyx on you. **pats Demyx's head lovingly** On with chapter two.

**Chapter 2**

_Avoiding the problem_

_What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be with Kairi, right... _Right?

That was all Sora could think about. Well, that, and Cloud. The blond was constantly on his mind. He couldn't shake it. It made him tense, and he just couldn't be calm around the man. So he avoided it. He tried his best to always be up before Cloud, and proved to be a difficult task in itself considering how early Cloud tended to wake up. So Sora settled for waking up after the blond had left the house. Other than that, the brunette child just concentrated all his efforts on the Organization problem.

- - - - - -

"Aww man Axel, _why_ must we be up and on patrol this early? I can't think straight in the morning!" A cloaked figure whined to the taller, red haired man.

"Dem, you don't think straight, ever. Besides, Xemnas said he saw that keyblade bearer around here. So Dem, where do you think they're hiding? Dem? _Dem_?! _DEMYX_!" Axel barked.

"Ugn? Sorry. I guess I dozed off. Where d'you think they're hiding?" The figure said, pulling down his hood, and revealing a mohawk of sandy blond hair.

Axel's hand slapped his forehead in annoyance, and the red haired man sighed. "Why in the worlds did Xemnas put me in _your _patrol group?" he whispered, massaging his temples. Then, a little louder, "I dunno Dem. Who in Radiant Garden would hide that kid and his silver haired, strong, aquamarine eyed friend?" Axel said, subconsciously naming particularly becoming aspects of Riku.

Demyx gave Axel a weird look before answering. "Ya know... I seem to recall there being a group of people who were with the kid when we first met him here. Some guy with a scar on his face... and that crazy shuriken girl... Think it was them?"

Axel turned around, wide-eyed. "Dem, you're a _genius_! Let's move!" the green-eyed man said, resisting the urge to just hug the younger man to death. Zexion would have his head for that, and the rest of his body for that matter. Who'da thought that Zexion would be the possesive type. The fit he had when he wasn't put on Demyx's patrol group was splendid. But that happened with good reason, they'd be making out instead of doing their job. Axel shook his head, then returned to the task at hand.

- - - - - -

So far, Sora had managed to successfully avoid Cloud for the better part of their second day in Radiant Garden. However, as he grew less aware, and more tired, his defenses dropped, and he was caught off-guard by a certain blond swordsman. In the kitchen of Merlin's house, Sora was fixing himself a little snack before dinner. As he was slicing up some cheese, he had tuned out the coming sound of heavy boots behind him. "Hey kid," came the nonchalant sound of Cloud's voice.

Sora, taken completely by surprise, nearly jumped out of his skin, and in the process, cut his finger on the cheese slicer. "Aw fudge!" he exclaimed, avoiding vulgarity. "Now why'd you go and do that Clo-- Cloud!!" He said, realizing just who he was being confronted by.

"Wow, who'd've guessed that the keyblade bearer would be so easily frightened?" the blond said, raiding the kitchen for anything he could find to eat.

"I-I-I'm not sc-scared... you just... startled me!" Sora scoffed, and shakily returned to his snack. Here he was, with the very man he didn't want to see, but he was enjoying his presence. Eventually the brunette calmed, and was easily continuing with his snacking. He finished and sat down with Cloud at the table.

The blond looked up, and stared at the boy. He was nibbling on the cheese, as if to make sure it was okay, then he practically inhaled it! The man laughed, causing the boy to look up, then blush profusely. Cloud shook his head. Sora admittedly look strikingly cute with that shy blush on his face, but Cloud had promised himself that he wouldn't let himself feel _that way _toward his friends. This was something he hadn't even told Aerith, and that was a stretch.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Cloud stood up abruptly, and left the room without a word to Sora. The boy was left dumbstruck, and wondering what he had done wrong. _What'd I do?_

- - - - - - - -

Riku was in the study, reading a suspense novel that had been bookmarked by Merlin. He was poring over the book, and could tell why Merlin had been so entranced. He sighed reluctantly, and put the book down, deciding that he shouldn't be holed up all day. The silver haired boy was about to leave the study, when he caught sight of a flash of red and black at the window. Curious and suspicious, Riku hid behind a chair, where he was at a great vantage point.

"Hey Axel, did he leave?" a childish voice said through an open window.

"Yeah Dem..." a slightly saddened voice replied. "He's gone."

"Why do you sound so glum? Come on, buck up!" The younger member of the Organization said, standing up, as his superior did the same.

"But... he just look so... intelligent with that book!" Axel said, sighing happily.

Demyx gasped. "So Xigbar _was _right! You _are_ about as straight as I am! And you have a thing for Riku as well! Well... I guess I owe Xaldin 20 munny."

Axel's jaw dropped, and he paled considerably. "You and Xaldin bet on my sexuality?!"

Demyx giggled. "Uhm... Yeah? It was kinda obvious when you had that little outburst when Roxas left..."

Axel looked disgraced. "I didn't have an outburst! I just happened to have a _very _bad day. Roxas's leaving definitely didn't help."

Riku snickered from behind the chair, and decided he'd better make his presence known. He stood up, picking up an orb of Merlin's that was conveniently behind there. "Hmm, I supposed Merlin will want this. Glad I noticed it before I left." He announced loud enough for the two to hear, and hide below the sill of the window. Scowling, Riku left the room to find Leon. He'd want to know about this.

**End Chapter 2**

**Yumeki: **Wewt. There you have it folks. Chapter 2 FINISHED!!!

**Zexion:** Hoorah. u.u I was mentioned in this one. **sarcasm **

**Yumeki:** Hey, At least you were mentioned as Demyx's lover!

**Zexion:** True enough :3

**Yumeki: **Read and Review plzkthxbai :3


	3. In Which Secrets Become Known

**Yumeki:** Well. Sorry for the delay guys. That's about all I can say. Writers block, vacations, and school work bogged me down for a good portion of the time I was absent.

**Zexion:** Not to mention a little picture searching on dA and such.

**Yumeki: **Meep! Zex. _deathglare_ That was not supposed to be out loud.

**Zexion:** Uhh... Yeah. It was. _bookreading_

**Yumeki: **_ angrygrumbles_ WOULD YOU JUST READ THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!

**Zexion:** Now now. No need to yell. Ahem. Yumeki does NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Kairi would be living with her, and her fanfictions would be fanfacts instead. **This fic contains Shounen ai. **Otherwise known as **BL**, **Boys Love**, **Gay Pairings**, **Slash** and **Yaoi**. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple. No flames, hating or anything of the sort. Or I bash your head in with my books. Now...

**To Trust our Hearts**

_In Which Secrets Become Known_

_What'd I do?_ The thought kept racing through Sora's mind. Cloud had avoided him since that day. Not that Sora noticed or anything. Feeling exhausted and droopy, Sora fell asleep on a couch behind a bookcase in the library. Just as he was nodding off, he heard footsteps entering the room, and instinctively pretended to be asleep.

"Now, why have you been avoiding Sora all of a sudden. Hmm?" The rough voice of Leon asked.

The other person hesitated before speaking. "Avoiding? I wasn't avoiding him. Our paths just never crossed." Cloud's voice said warily.

Leon gave an exasperated sigh. "Cloud, as soon as you heard him entering even the same _room_ as you, you jumped up and fled, like a rabbit from a fox."

"I never flee!" Cloud said, indignantly.

"Then why did you leave?" Leon asked skeptically. Sora could almost see Leon crossing his arms.

Cloud hesitated again. "I know you're no fool Leon. I'm sure you know the state of my..." at this point, Cloud was clearing his throat awkwardly before continuing, "sexuality. It seems that I... well, my brain... No! I mean, yes..."

Leon chuckled, then burst out in hysterics, which was indeed, a very odd sight for Cloud. When he regained his composure, he said, "I'm sorry. Never, have I seen you that inarticulate." in response to the odd look he was getting. "But, what you mean to tell me, is that you have feelings for Sora?"

Sora barely stifled a gasp. _Cloud..._

Leon chuckled again. "Cloud, don't worry about it. I'm fairly sure Sora won't be offended by this, should you choose to tell him. Your sexuality, I mean." Leon said.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Leon. _He's hiding something..._

_- - - - - - - -_

Riku had already told Leon of the patrols, and how close they had gotten to the house. Leon had told him to watch the patrols carefully from the window, and to notify him if they ever got that close again.

So far, the only one to come that close, was Axel's patrol.

- - - - - - - -

At first, Axel was glad to have someone of nearly his own intellectual ability on his patrol. But when Zexion and Demyx became so engrossed in each other that he could only guess that they were mentally undressing the other, they proved to be not much help.

The rather rational side of his brain said, "This will make it easy for you to do your job. You know you work best alone."

The other side had other plans. "It's not fair that they make-out right in front of you. Surely while they're tangled up in each other, you could ravish Riku once or twice."

And of course, Axel chose to be as reckless as the fire that he obsessed over. While Zexion decided to eat Demyx's tonsils, Axel slipped away toward the house. Hiding in his usual spot by the window, Axel looked in the library. _Where is that boy? _Axel had just enough time to think, before he was tackled to the ground by a certain silver-haired boy.

"You little rat! What are you doing here!?" Riku spat into the red-head's face.

"Rat? You seem to hold prejudice against me. But was it not only recently that you too wore these black robes?" Axel questioned, enjoying the angered look that erupted in Riku's eyes.

"Touché. Now, answer my question, and I might consider getting off of you." Riku said menacingly.

Axel chuckled happily. "No need to move, I like you right where you are. This view is even better than the one at the window. And as for my business, I come here each patrol round for you." Axel laughed more as the aquamarine eyes above him widened.

"You filthy little scum! How dare you taunt me like that, you wretched jester!" Riku spat once more.

Axel smiled. "T'is no jest, O Lord of the soft silver." He said, running his fingers through the silver locks.

Riku flinched, realizing just where the Organization member's hands had wandered. He was taken aback profoundly, when sweet lips pressed against his. They tasted of cherry, and a menagerie of spices of which he did not know all the names. Said lips were on fire, yet not a raging blaze that you would expect, but a mere spark of warmth, to ignite an inferno.

Axel broke the kiss, and maneuvered himself out from under the boy. Leaning down, he whispered into his dumbstruck ear, "I shall give you more than just a spark, when next we meet, fair Lord of the tender lips."

And with that, he disappeared.

_Did I really just kiss Axel?_

**End Chapter 3**

**Yumeki: **Wow. What fun!

**Zexion: ** drooldrooldrool Ahhh... I need Demyx... scurries off

**Yumeki: ** blinkblink Well... I really didn't mean for Axel and Riku to get some mouth to mouth before Cloud and Sora... but... Meh. That's how it happened. Hope you liked! Gimme pointers people! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! Plz?kthxbai.


	4. Battle For Hearts And Love: Part 1

**Yumeki:** Yet another late chapter. My apologies. Now... Zexion?!

**Xigbar:** Zexion's incapacitated at the moment. -sex noises are heard-**  
**

** Yumeki:** Ahmmm... Well... you read the disclaimer then!**  
**

** Xigbar:** Wait, what!? Me? No I--**  
**

** Yumeki:** -thrusts script at him-**  
**

** Xigbar:** Ugh. Yumeki does NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Kairi would be living with her, and her fanfictions would be fanfacts instead. This fic contains **Shounen ai**. Otherwise known as **BL, Boys Love, Gay Pairings, Slash** and **Yaoi.** Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. If you think flames are going to get her to change her writing style... pfft, AS IF. Now, I have a Xaldin to find and molest... -snigger-

**To Trust Our Hearts**

_Battle for Hearts and Love_

_"Cloud..."_

Sora had been puzzling over how to tell Cloud what he had heard. To help him think, he subconsiously decided a walk would help. No one noticed him leave, and no one ever heard him return.

By now it was well into mid-afternoon with little progress in the way of finding the Organization members. For once, they must have been actually organized, and hiding together. Cloud however, could do nothing to get himself to focus. Sora had been missing, and no one seemed to care. Presently, Leon, Riku, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa and Cid were leaning over a map of Hollow Bastion, marking off places they'd looked. And Cloud couldn't stand it. Finally, he snapped and yelled out his worries. "Why the _hell_ are we not looking for Sora! The Organization can wait! We all know we won't be able to defeat them without him! He knows their weaknesses, and for World's sake, **I'M WORRIED SHITLESS!**" His chest was heaving, and his face was red, and all eyes were now on him.

The first to speak was Aerith. "Cloud... We know Sora is missing, but you have to realize that he's not a child. He can take care of himself I'm sure." She patted him on the shoulder, and looked at him with those reassuring eyes of hers.

Cloud sighed, then nodded, and tried to pay attention to the information being shown to him.

- - - - - - - -

Much later into the night, Sora still hadn't returned, and Cloud took things into his own hands. He strapped his sword sheath to his back, and sheathed it. Then he packed a couple potions and ethers into his utility belt, and headed as quietly out the door as possible. He was just about to break into a run when a strong voice came from behind him.

"I'm coming with you." Cloud turned around to see Riku, fully clothed, keyblade in hand.

Cloud smirked, and waited for Riku to stand beside him. "You two are really good friends..."

"Yeah." Riku said. "You voice all of my feelings today, but I was hoping the little squirt could save himself. Guess not." The smiled at each other and set off to scope the surrounding area.

- - - - - - - -

Sora groaned, and went to hold his head, but his hands were restrained by something. _'What happened?'_ the brunette thought groggily. He opened his eyes, and saw only the Radiant Garden cliffs staring back at him. He was now fully awake, looking at the rope that bound his feet to a blue-purple javelin that was thrust into the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what the rope was. He wiggled his hands, and felt the blood trickle warm, and thick down his thumb. _'Vines.'_ he deduced. "Damn." he said, remembering the faces of his captors.

Marluxia threw down his hood. "Come now, Sora, is that what you say by way of greeting?" the Graceful Assassin sniggered, as did his comrades, who mimicked his earlier action revealing the faces of Larxene, Xaldin, Vexen and Xigbar.

Sora sneered "Yeah, it is. You don't deserve much more than that."

Within the blink of an eye, Marluxia was nose to nose with the boy, his loose shirt fisted in strong, graceful hands. Lips smiled, but eyes burned with the ferocity of a thousand hellfires. "You'd be wise to watch what you say in your position." He gave the boy's ear a painful nip, and sauntered back to his accomplices. "You, dear boy, are what we desire. You are the only thing that can throw this mission to the dogs, and us with it. You did it once, you can do it again." Larxene nodded, female indignation radiating from her.

Number XI came close to the brunette again, and chuckled evilly when he flinched. "But that's not my reason, boy." he whispered. "I merely desire you... with your clothes off that is..." a smirk danced it's ugly way across his features.

Sora cringed. "You disgusting, perverted pedophile!" He spat, glaring at the object of his current hatred.

Marluxia only chuckled again, and signaled for his followers to leave. He said "You will not have long to enjoy my torture, boy. Count the minutes you have left." before leaving as well. Thus, they left Sora to puzzle over how he was going to escaped this mess. After several minutes of deep thought, and brunette sighed, and lapsed into sleep again. His fate would be sealed... And he would not have been able to confess to Cloud...

- - - - - - - -

Axel was waiting for the two lovebirds to finish their tonsil hockey, when a weary looking Cloud, and positively stunning and sweat glistening Riku walked passed. Wiping the drool from his mouth, he turned to Zexion and Demyx who were walking toward him.

Zexion shook his head. "By the look on your face, I'd say you just saw Riku..."

Axel set his face. "We're following them, Got it memorized?" He said in a voice that dripped with finality.

Zexion sighed. "You realize that they will do nothing to help progress our mission, don't you?"

Axel smirked in triumph. "Neither does make-out sessions with Dem every five minutes."

Demyx pouted. "It helps me stay awake, this stuff is boring!"

Zexion cupped the blond's cheek. "Hush, it'll be okay." He turned reluctantly back to Axel. "Fine, we'll go."

It was when the two troopers stopped for dinner, that Axel stopped to listen to their conversation.

The two men were sitting in front of a small fire, with a pot of soup dangling on a makeshift hanger. "Cloud... this is hopeless! We don't know where Sora is, and we've been looking for a day now! You don't know where your going do you." Riku accused the older blond.

Cloud held a bowl of soup in his one hand, and gave Riku an uncaring bop on the head. "I can't explain it..." he started, putting his bowl down. "I have this feeling, like I already know where he is. It keeps coming to me in a dream... but I can never remember it in the morning..." He picked his bowl up again, and began eating, a sour look on both males' faces.

Axel's emotions took him at that moment, and he jumped down from his hiding place up on a rocky ledge, a couple feet above them. Zexion slapped himself on the forehead, and Demyx leaned farther over the edge to see what was happening.

Cloud jumped up, spilling his soup, sword already drawn. Axel raised his hands in front of himself. "Woah there jitterbug. I came not for you, but for your... friend." Axel said, giving Riku what he thought was a seductive and enigmatic wink. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Put away your sword, Cloud. He won't do much harm, even if he was trying." The silver-haired boy smirked, and looked at the appalled and indignant look on the Flurry of Dancing Flames' face. "What do you want, Axel?" Riku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Other than you undressed? To help." he regained his usual smirk. "You look like you could use it." he stage whispered.

Riku was still red after the cloaked menace had finished speaking. "I-I-I... W-we don't need help!" he said, looking to Cloud for help, but the blond was leaning on his sword, clutching his sides, laughing hysterically. Riku frowned, and turned back to Axel. "We don't need your help." He said, and turned around, by way of ending the conversation. He was walking back to the fire, when the red-head grabbed the boy around the waist, and kissed just behind his ear in a way that made Riku shudder against his will.

Axel laughed. "So you share my feelings." he whispered through his laughter.

Riku gulped. "I never said that." _'Liar.'_ said that stupid inner voice of his. _'Liar, liar pants on fire.'_ "You're just grossing me out. We're both men, and who in their right mind would fall for you anyways?" he hissed. _'Good worlds, I can see your pants on the telephone wire from here!'_ said the inner voice.

Axel feigned hurt. "My heart!" he said, clutching where it should have been. He held his hands out palms up, cupped like they were holding something. "You've broken it." he said, and began to laugh at his own joke. He signaled for Demyx and Zexion to jump down as well. They obliged, and walked toward him. "We're helping you out, got it memorized?"

"Says who?" whispered Zexion.

Demyx jumped up and down. "Woohoo! I get to help!" He struck a pose and cackled in victory. Axel smirked at Cloud, but smiled at Riku. A genuinely happy smile. Riku didn't notice, he was to busy hiding his face in his hands.

- - - - - - -

Sora woke up with his neck aching, and his feet asleep. He sighed, looked around, and came face to face with Marluxia. "'Ello poppet." He said sweetly. Sickeningly sweet. He pressed his body against the boy's and breathed on his neck. "I have a proposition for you..." he whispered, as if it were some sort of secret between them that pulled them closer. Sora growled.

"If it involves seeing you naked, I'll take a big pass."

Marluxia smirked, and bit the lobe of the brunette's ear. "Of course not. It only involves you naked. Let me have my way with you, and you can get gone with your body intact." he had moved down the boy's neck, and was nipping the crook of his shoulder.

"And if I say no?" Sora said, thoroughly disgusted.

Marluxia let a smug laugh escape his lips, causing the boy to shudder. "Simply put, I tear you to shreds, and your friends as well, when they come looking for you." He brought his face to the boy's, and had his lips just inches from the other's. The boy winced. "Well?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" He said, as the older man's lips crashed against his. And suddenly, a warm slimy object was working its way around his mouth, and Sora nearly vomited right there.

"I want to savour my time making you squirm. I'll enjoy this. I'll see you tomorrow." The Graceful Assassin said, giving Sora one last revolting kiss.

And Sora puked once he left. _'I'll never make it through this.'_

- - - - - - - -

Cloud woke to the strange sight of red hair, where silver hair should have been. He sat up, and packed up, ignoring the giggles Demyx was making from his (and Zexion's) sleeping bag. "Does Riku know you're watching him sleep?" He asked.

Axel jumped about three feet then turned around. "Of course not. He's sleeping, fool." The red head was dragging his gloved fingers through silver locks.

"So you weren't kidding when you said all that last night? Or more of what you were trying not to say, from what I could tell." Cloud stated.

Axel's eyes bugged out. "Get out of my head you maniac." But his face softened. "Yeah. I may seem kinda... materialistic, but just that he's out here looking for that shrimp shows how much his personality matches his looks." He kissed the boy on the forehead, causing the silver-headed boy to shiver and pull his sleeping bag closer. "I bet that probably freaks you out, huh?"

Cloud shook his head. "Not at all... I'm the-- I mean... Uh, that is to say..." Cloud screwed up his constantly composed face for a fraction of a second, but Axel caught it.

"You're the same way." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Cloud swallowed hard, and nodded. Then shook his head vigorously. "Why am I telling you this?! Hey!" he said, walking over to the two squirming masses of sleeping bag that were Demyx and Zexion. "Get up you two! Axel, wake up Riku. We have to get moving!" By this time, Riku was rolling up his sleeping bag, shoving Axel out of the way, and jogging to catch up with Cloud. Demyx and Zexion followed behind, and Axel put out the fire before following as well.

After several hours, with the sun high in the sky, they heard a faint cackle. More precisely, Demyx heard a cackle.

"Are you sure, Dem?" Axel asked, nose to nose with the poor boy.

Demyx whimpered. "Yes! I'm never wrong about this sort of stuff! It was his I swear!"

As Zexion cradled a frightened Demyx in his arms, Axel reported the news. "Demyx identified the owner of that laugh. Your not going to like this Riku." He said. "It's Marluxia, and Demyx also heard a whimper of unknown origins. It sounded like a young boy."

Cloud and Riku shared a knowing glance. "Sora!" They shouted, as they turned and bolted in the direction of the noise, the cloaked men following after.

Cloud's sword was drawn, and Riku wielded his keyblade, as they entered a plateau in the cliffs. "Sora!!" They both cried, before stopping dead, and falling silent.

Marluxia stared at them from his position of sucking Sora's exposed neck. His shoulder was showing, and he had a revolted look on his face, before he realized who had come to his rescue.

"Cloud!" He said ecstatically. "Riku!"

Marluxia looked at the boys face, and the others could see the anger build in the mans eyes.

"I wasn't finished." He growled

**End Chapter 4**

**Yumeki: **Ah! Another chapter. **  
**

** Xigbar:** Big whoop. **  
**

** Yumeki: **-glares- Anywho. Now that I'll be home more, there will be less of a wait for the chapters, but realize that there will be something of a wait anyway. HAPPY BACK TO SCHOOL!


	5. Battle For Hearts and Love: Part 2

**Yumeki:** Ahhhh! -swoons-

**Xigbar:** What the f--?

-computer pings-

**Xigbar:** REVIEWS?!?! People read this shi--

**Yumeki:** IKNOWIKNOWIKNOW!!! People read it, AND LIKE IT DAMMIT! -dies-

**Xigbar: **Bah... Yumeki does NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Kairi would be living with her, and her fanfictions would be fanfacts instead. This fic contains **Shounen ai**. Otherwise known as **BL, Boys Love, Gay Pairings, Slash** and **Yaoi.** Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. If you think flames are going to get her to change her writing style... pfft, AS IF. Now, I have a Xaldin to find and molest... -snigger-

**To Trust Our Hearts**

_Battle for Hearts and Love: Part Two_

"_I wasn't finished."_

Demyx shied away. Marluxia was _damn scary_ when he was angry. Ushering him out, Zexion followed Demyx to escape. He did not want to get caught in another mutiny, not with Marluxia. But Axel stayed his ground.

"Ya know, Marly, It kinda looked to me like you were. Or at least, the kid was. I think it's time to settle down..." He took a step forward, only to be forced back, by a pink scythe being pointed in his general direction. Marluxia was shaking.

"Axel... You need to STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!" The scythe switched directions, pointing at the quivering boy on the javelin. "Or the boy doesn't live to see you all perish." His words hung in the air for some time, before the action began.

Cloud swung out his sword. And he ran, a lion filled with anger, finally let out of his cage. He knocked away the girly scythe, and lunged for Marluxia's neck, the Graceful Assassin moving quickly enough to block it with the handle of said scythe.

In the flurry of clashes and clangs and sparks that flew that followed, Riku and Axel sneaked over to handle Sora. They were just at the javelin, when a girlish cackle rang out, above the din of the battle that occurred. Axel groaned, and Riku pulled out his keyblade. But Axel stayed the boy's oncoming lunge. "I'll handle this." He smiled at the silver-haired fighter, and for once, the boy smiled back.

As Riku freed Sora, and fixed his clothes, Axel called upon his Chakrams, and confronted Larxene, kunai out and ready. He smirked. "So, where are Numbers II and III?" He asked, as if he were taking a stroll in the park.

The antennaed woman stiffened at his nonchalance. "Making out on the cliffs, what do you care?" She said, bringing her kunai up into strike position.

"Just making sure you fight fair. Though I still can't count on that." He said, and held his weapon up as a shield when she lunged.

With the two battles raging, the two younger boys escaped to the outside. Being dragged by the wrist by Riku was not working for Sora. "RIKU!!! LEMME GO!" he said, giving his arm one last yank.

Riku held fast. "Cloud will do fine. He's been trying to defeat Sephiroth for some time now. He's gotta be at least half decent after that. He'll tear Marluxia to shreds." Riku continued to drag, not entirely sure of where he was going. Sora whimpered, then obliged, and walked beside Riku silently, as the green-eyed boy relinquished his grip. He ruffled the spikes of brunette locks. "Don't worry, kid. They'll be fine."

"They?" questioned Sora, but his companion only blushed and looked away as an answer.

- - - - - - - -

Cloud grasped his arm. He hissed in recognition of the pain, but stood right up, and hacked away at Marluxia again. The pink-haired man laughed, and pushed the other man off him.

Cloud wiped the blood off his lip and looked up at his cloaked attacker. He smirked. "You must be as girly as you look, if that's all you've got."

The Graceful Assassin hissed angrily. "Girly? All I've got? I have you on the ground, FOOL!" his face reddened. "How _dare_ you insult me in your position!"

Cloud shrugged. He grasped his sword, standing it up on it's hilt, so that it was angled at Marluxia's stomach. "If I stabbed right now, who's baby would I be killing?" He said, his voice aggravatingly monotone.

Marluxia knocked the sword away and cackled maniacally. "Baby!? Are you suggesting I'm able to get pregnant? HA!" He spat his words out, not even seeing Cloud any longer. The blond smirked. Perfect.

"No." He said, going to stand up, but instead crouching on one foot, and swinging his other leg out , knocking Marluxia over backwards. He stood fully, then placed a heavy combat boot on the other man's chest, pointing his sword at the pink haired man's neck. "But what I will say, is that you should **never** have gone near Sora. And because of that mistake, you're going to meet your end here." He raised the sword, when the grounded man wheezed.

"And the baby would have been Vexen's, if anyone's." And the sword plunged, and the body below his foot vanished in tendrils of blackness. Cloud's eyes hardened, and he turned to Axel.

Similar black tendrils were dissipating around him, and he smiled. "We done here?"

Cloud nodded.

- - - - - - - -

Demyx stood. Zexion looked up from where he was lying down, eyes asking the question, not his voice. Sora was leaning against a tree, and Riku was pacing. They had found a secluded grassy clearing at the top of one of the cliffs, with a good view of the exit of the clearing where the battles had raged. Demyx shook his head. "The Organization is down to eleven..." He looked over the cliff. "Your friend and Axel are coming back."

Sora perked up, about to say something, when the Cloaked Schemer held up his hand, asking for silence. He sniffed twice, nodded, then said, "Demyx is right. Numbers XI and XII's scent is missing." He sniffed again, then said, "Axel is bleeding, and so is the blond. And their both sweating. It must have been hard."

Riku looked down at his feet, and Sora raced down the gentle slope that led to their hideaway. Cloud heard his feet, and his whole face softened. He broke into a run, and, without warning, embraced the boy, kissing him tenderly on the forehead, breathing in his scent. He smiled warmly when the boy cuddled against his chest. The brunette sighed and said dreamily, "Thank you. I was sure I was a goner..."

Cloud looked down on the boy, and held his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, planting a chaste kiss on the blue-eyed boy's abused lips. Sora's eyes enlarged, full of wonder, then tenderness, before he closed them, and kissed the taller man again. "I love you..." And Cloud's formerly steel heart melted when the boy turned an adorable shade of magenta. He smiled, and kissed the boy's forehead again.

"I love you too. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you..."

- - - - - - - -

Axel stuck out his toungue. "GET A ROOM!" he yelled, and got a swift one-finger wave from Cloud as an answer. He laughed, then looked to his right when a harsh slap hit his arm.

Riku wasn't looking him in the eye. "Shut up... We... Well, you..." Axel leaned forward, then laughed.

"Ya know, Riku?" He said, and the boy faced him, then looked away again. "Red really accents your eyes nicely." He said through his giggles, and the silver-haired boy looked at him indignantly, face still ablaze.

"Shut u--!" He started, interrupted by the swiftness of a kiss pressed to his lips, making his face redder than necessary. Axel smiled into the kiss, stroking the boy's hair.

Zexion sighed. "Dem," he said, looking to the man beside him, "since when is everyone here gay?"

Demyx giggled, pouncing on the shorter man. "Since it was damn sexy. You fool!" And he was still giggling, even when Zexion kissed him as a way to shut him up.

- - - - - - - -

They arrived back at Merlin's, Leon standing at the door, tapping his leather-booted foot impatiently.

Cloud kissed Sora's head, releasing the boy's hand, as the brunette looked on dreamily. Riku and Axel were saying a "quick" goodbye, that had lasted the five minutes it took them to get to Merlin's house from the outskirts of town. The blond sauntered over to Leon, smirking with half-heartedly hidden glee. Leon merely shook his head. "I hope you won't put that poor boy in a position that would put his innocence in question..."

Cloud's face reddened slightly, but the smirk remained. The scar-faced man looked to the brunette, who had begun talking animatedly with him, after pouncing on the taller boy. Leon shook his head, and the two men smiled at each other.

- - - - - - - -

Axel stood tall, face to face with the Superior. The gray-haired man looked down upon his subordinate, disdain covering his face. That, and unabashed anger.

Axel did not sway under the gaze of the man, but continued with what he had been saying. "Superior, you have to understand, with the deaths of Marluxia and Larxene, no Roxas, and Vexen's "accident", as well as no replicas or Naminé this time out, we are at a severe disadvantage! Giving up is not _nearly _as disgraceful as being beaten by the same squirt and his friends _twice_. I'm telling you, Xemnas, that this is not a good plan!"

Xemnas merely waved him away. "You may be a coward, but I am not. Sora is no more powerful than he is evil. I could defeat him myself. Luck was just on his side last time. It will not be the same this time."

Axel rolled his eyes, then sighed. "I still thi--"

"_If _you feel that the others will cower in a corner with you, be my guest and round them up. I can do it myself anyway." And the Superior turned on his heel, and walked away. Axel sighed again, but smiled. This had been what he wanted. He wouldn't have to fight Riku anymore... He began checking off a mental list of people that would leave with him. Demyx would leave, being one to hate fighting... And Zexion would follow him anywhere. Lexaeus could be convinced, and they could brute Xigbar into coming as well, having Xaldin follow him... Saïx would be the only one to stay behind. He would never leave the Superior, unless it meant death. The pyro smiled. It would be an easy win for Sora and his friends.

And so he set about his recruitment activities.

- - - - - - - -

It had been a full week since the Sora/Marluxia incident. All was calm, and the search for the Organization was at a dead end.

Riku sighed, looking out the window of the library. He gazed longingly at the sill, subconsciously waiting for the fire-red hair to show up. He nearly screamed with happiness when it did.

"Axe--!" He said, only half expecting the kiss he received in an attempt to shut him up.

"Take this." He said, shoving a scrap piece of paper into the boy's hands. "Show it to that Lion, or Leemon or whoever. It'll help you guys get rid of what's left of the Organization. I'll see you soon okay?" He kissed the boy once, before vanishing into the bushes, leaving Riku dumbstruck. He looked at the paper. It was directions.

"'Directions to: Castle Radiance.'" He read. "Castle Radiance... Hey! These are directions to Ansem's study... but why...?" He walked himself into the room where everyone was always gathered. Everyone looked at him when he entered.

"I think I know where the Organization is hiding."

**End Chapter 5**

**Yumeki:** All right guys... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end this, next chapter.

**Demyx:** AWWWW! Why?!

**Yumeki:** Because I'm no good at long stories? -sweat drop- Anywho, there will be an epilogue, which gives Kairi a little more airtime. Her and Ollette. So all her fans can look forward to it. I know I am! Ciao, kids. Keep reading!


End file.
